Components of this type are common in the prior art. In the effort to use these structures for exposed retaining walls and/or noise abatement walls which are more highly stressed due to soil pressure for one thing, however there has been the necessity of undesirably large dimensions and material costs. With respect to this and other aspects, among others also aspects of aesthetic configuration of large-area wall fronts, versatility also in hydraulic construction and saving of resources and durability, and efficient manufacturing capacity, the object of this invention is to devise components which enable progress with respect to at least one of these criteria.